


Rooftops

by InkingAnonymous



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Drarry, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkingAnonymous/pseuds/InkingAnonymous
Summary: Draco and Harry meet on a rooftop to exchange information and maybe a little more.





	Rooftops

He watched the city lights dance as if they were attempting to mirror the would-be stars above. The fairy lights strung around the rooftop turned his platinum hair into a spun gold. 

At least that was Harry Potter's observation as he stood, silently watching the outline of Draco Malfoy as he in turn watched the city lights. 

"I told you everything I know about Evan Rosier."

Harry was a little taken aback that Draco had heard him approach. He believed he had used all the appropriate stealth charms and said as much aloud. 

"Which way is the wind blowing, Potter?" 

Scent. 

Damnit. 

"Malfoy, I've told you a thousand times that this is why you'd make a great Auror."

"Ha!" Draco spat out bitterly. "And I suppose you, Boy-Wonder, would vouch for my change of heart?" 

"You know I would." 

Draco turned, his handsome face twisted with his trademark smirk, "Of course. That's why you only meet me on rooftops at midnight."

"That's not why and you know it," Harry retorted as he stalked toward Draco. 

"Remind me again why it is that we keep meeting like this. . ."

Harry locked eyes with Draco and didn't falter in his movements. He closed the distance between them, his hands cupping Draco's face as he kissed him, hard, lips pressed against lips, a huff of breath escaping each as they both tried not to moan at the contact. 

Harry pulled away first, "That's why." 

"Fuck you," Draco mumbled as he initiated their next kiss by pulling the front of Harry's ridiculously-muggle hoodie. 

One of Draco's hands twined through the back of Harry's thick, black hair while the other continued to fist the front of the hoodie. Harry wrapped both hands around Draco's waist, sliding them under the rich fabric of his robes. 

Draco's tongue was doing things in Harry's mouth that made him moan, finally, low within his throat. Draco chuckled into their kiss, delighting in knowing that he broke Boy-Wonder's propriety. 

Both of them would have stayed in that kiss for eternity, but Harry's cell interrupted them with its low buzz. 

Harry swore as he jammed his hand into his jeans and swore again when he saw it was Ron. 

"I've gotta go. The team's found something on Rosier and we need to move before he kills again." 

Draco's face was a mask of indifference, but that only made it harder for Harry to walk away. Draco was flushed, his lips swollen and still glistening from their aggressive kisses. His hair was mussed from the night wind whispering and swirling across the rooftops of London, and his robes billowed, ever so slightly as if they were alive, coiling around his legs. 

Every time Harry saw Draco like this, he swore that he had never seen anything more beautiful. 

"I'm so--"

"Apologize and I'll hex you, Potter. Go. The world needs saving."

"So do you," Harry whispered before apparating, leaving Draco to turn back to the twinkling lights of the city, alone with only the company of the night.


End file.
